Tempesta!
by angelicalgirl666
Summary: Enmig d'una tempesta, en Luffy i la Nami acaben a una illa deserta. Els seus companys hauran d'anar a buscar-los, però no els serà pas tant fàcil sense l'oficial...


**Disclaimer:** Tots els personatges de One Piece són de l'Eiichiro Oda.

**És el primer fic que faig en català, i com que n'hi ha tant pocs, espero que puguem anar fent que aquesta secció vagi creixent de mica en mica. Espero que us agradi. **

**Capítol 1: Què ha passat? On som? **

Era un dia assoleiat i al Thousand Sunny tothom estava gaudint del temps lliure. Com sempre en Luffy, l'Usopp i en Chopper feien el ximple per tot el vaixell, en Sanji era a la cuina i preparava un pastís de mandarines que li havia donat la Nami, en Zoro era dormint còmodament a la coberta, la Nami tractava de fer un mapa de l'última illa on havien estat, la Nico Robin llegia asseguda a l'hamaca, en Franky era al seu taller i en Brook entonava una cançó per tot el vaixell.

De cop i volta, el cel es va enfosquir i va començar a bufar un vent molt fort. Tothom va sortir a coberta i, de seguida, la Nami va començar a donar ordres per sortir de la tempesta. Les onades eren molt fortes i, en una d'aquestes, en Luffy va caure a l'aigua.

—Luffy!— va cridar la Nami — nois, en Luffy a caigut a l'aigua!— però ningú no la sentia i sense pensar-s'ho dos cops, va saltar al mar.

—Nami!!—en Sanji va adonar-se'n que la Nami havia saltat i va intentar anar a buscar-la però, per una onada gegant també va acabar al mar, juntament amb en Chopper i l'Usopp.

La Nami nedava avall buscant a en Luffy, però no aconseguia pas trobar-lo. A punt de quedar-se sense oxigen, el va veure estirar la mà cap a ella, era a uns quants metres i es va esforçar per arribar fins a ell, el va agafar i va intentar sortir a la superfície el més ràpid possible.

A coberta només hi quedaven ja, en Franky, en Zoro, la Nico Robin i en Brook que s'havia agafat de braços i cames al pal major per evitar acabar a l'aigua.

En Sanji havia agafat a en Chopper i s'havia aferrat a l'Usopp per evitar perdre'l de vista, fins que els altres el poguessin ajudar. Mentre nedava en contra de la marea va veure sortir de l'aigua els caps de la Nami i en Luffy a una gran distància.

—Nami!!—va cridar—intenta nedar fins aquí!! —però ella, per més que ho intentava, no podia nedar amb el cos del seu capità a sobre.

—No puc, Sanji!!— cridava per fer-se escoltar—pesa massa!!

—Espera! Ara hi vaig! Usopp! Agafa en Chopper i intenta no allunyar-te gaire del vaixell!

—Ep! Espera, Sanji! On vas?

—Vaig ajudar la Nami. Té—li va donar en Chopper i va marxar lluitant contra la força de les onades per intentar ajudar la seva estimada Nami, que tenia greus problemes per a mantenir-se a la superfície de l'aigua.

—Usopp! Té, agafa 't fort!— l'Usopp va girar el cap i va veure a en Zoro amb una corda i un flotador i va agafar-se'n ben fort mentre els pujaven a bord. — On són els altres?

—En Sanji ha anat a ajudar la Nami, són més lluny. —amb la mà va assenyalar el lloc on els havia vist segons abans. —merda! No hi són! No els veig en lloc!

—Busqueu! Hi ha de ser! Han de ser a algun lloc! —deia en Zoro.

—Mireu allà! —la Nico Robin va assenyalar un punt al mar on es veia un punt groc. —de pressa, em d'anar a ajudar-los. En arribar al punt només van trobar a en Sanji fent capbussades.

—Què ha passat?—Van preguntar-li un cop a bord.

—Els he perdut de vista, he vist que la Nami tenia problemes i que s'agafava a un tronc, però quan hi he arribat ja no hi eren. Merda! He trigat massa!

—Tranquil, Sanji, segur que estaran bé...

—Has dit que s'ha agafat a un tronc? —va preguntar la Nico Robin.

—Sí...

—doncs així només cal que els trobem aviat, si hi havia troncs a l'aigua i deu haver alguna illa per aquí a prop, a menys que ens haguem allunyat massa...

—Espero que sí que hi hagi alguna illa, si no, l'únic que podem esperar es que algun vaixell els agafi...

—Això seria un problema, ara els nostres caps tenen tots recompenses si els agafa un vaixell de l'armada han begut oli.

Tots van entrar a la cuina després d'haver-se canviat la roba xopa. La tempesta els havia allunyat del lloc on havien desaparegut els seus amics i només podien pregar perquè fossin vius.

Mentrestant, el barret de palla i la seva oficial es trobaven a una platja. El primer que va despertar va ser en Luffy.

—Uff... —va alçar el cap— On sóc? On són els nois?—va anar girant el cap fins que va veure un cap taronja un mica més enllà d'on era ell. —Nami? —es va apropar—Nami! Nami, estàs bé? Contesta, Nami! — la va sacsejar una mica i la noia va obrir els ulls. —Nami, estàs bé! Quina sort que no t'hagi passat res!

—Luffy? Què ha passat? On som? —va mirar al voltant—On són els nois?—va fer.

—No ho sé, Nami, em sembla que estem sols, aquí.

—Ostres, no! Ja me'n recordo! La tempesta! Se'ns va emportar el corrent! És per això que no som al vaixell! —va obrir els ulls com plats—Ostres! En Sanji, va intentar ajudar-nos! I l'Usopp i en Chopper també eren a l'aigua!

—Tranquil·la, Nami, segur que estan tots bé.

—Sí...

—Ostres!

—Què passa? —va fer amoïnada.

—Que tinc gana!— va dir amb la llegua fora i les mans a la panxa. La Nami, davant d'això, va riure.

—Molt bé, doncs, anem a buscar menjar.

—Sí!!—va exclamar amb alegria.

Es van enfonsar a l'illa buscant alguna mena de fruita comestible però el que es van trobar va ser un porc senglar tant gran que feia quatre com ells. La Nami va fer un crit, però en Luffy, sense pensar-s'ho dos cops el va vèncer i, al cap d'uns minuts tornaven a ser a la platja fent una foguera i rostint el porc.

—Mmm...Quina oloreta més bona...—deia en Luffy a punt per menjar.

—Espera't, Luffy, què no veus que encara és cru?

—Es que tinc gana!

—Tranquil, que d'aquí a una estona estarà fet. — Van passar uns minuts i es van menjar el porc sencer, ja se sap que, amb en Luffy sempre s'acaba el menjar.

—Aviam si demà trobem un menjar tan bo. —va dir en Luffy—Llàstima que hi sigui en Sanji, ens l'hauria fet ell i hauria quedat molt més bo, oi, Nami?

—Sí...—va fer ensopida.

—Què tens? Què no et trobes bé?

—Escolta, Luffy...

—Què?

—Tu, creus que estan bé?

—Sí, n'estic convençut—va dir somrient.

—Creus...creus que ens trobaran?

—Sí, Nami, no t'amoïnis, segur que ben aviat ens vindran a buscar i sortirem plegats d'aquesta illa. — va fer amb un somriure.—Mira, ja s'ha fet de nit, avui la lluna brilla molt, oi?

—Sí, és molt bonica. Tant de bo, ells també la puguin veure.


End file.
